The use of implanted markers or clips for surgical guidance is known in the art. For example, upon identifying a suspicious lesion in the breast, a radiologist may mark the location by inserting a simple radio-opaque wire at the location of the lesion while viewing an image of the breast under mammography. When a biopsy is subsequently performed, the surgeon follows the wire to find the exact location of the lesion, so as to be certain of removing tissue from the correct area of the breast. Radiologists currently use this sort of location marking for approximately 40% of all breast biopsies. This careful approach significantly reduces the occurrence of false negative biopsy findings and increases the overall diagnostic accuracy of the procedure.
Despite the proven usefulness of such simple biopsy markers, it would be preferable for the surgeon to be able to choose a pathway to the biopsy site independently, rather than having to follow the wire inserted by the radiologist. Furthermore, wire-based markers are not appropriate to other invasive procedures, such as lung biopsies, or to applications in which a marker must be left in the body for extended periods. It has therefore been suggested to use a wireless emitter, or “tag,” to mark target locations in the body for surgery and therapy. Such a tag contains no internal power source, but is rather actuated by an external energy field, typically applied from outside the body. The tag then emits ultrasonic or electromagnetic energy, which is detected by antennas or other sensors outside the body. The detected signals may be used to determine position coordinates of the tag. Passive ultrasonic reflectors are one simple example of such tags. Other passive tags receive and re-emit electromagnetic radiation, typically with a frequency and/or phase shift. Hybrid tags, combining ultrasonic and electromagnetic interactions, are also known in the art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,818, to Blair et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method and device for the detection of unwanted objects in surgical sites, based on a medically inert detection tag which is affixed to objects such as medical sponges or other items used in body cavities during surgery. The detection tag contains a single signal emitter, such as a miniature ferrite rod and coil and capacitor element embedded therein. Alternatively, the tag includes a flexible thread composed of a single loop wire and capacitor element. A detection device is utilized to locate the tag by pulsed emission of a wide-band transmission signal. The tag resonates with a radiated signal, in response to the wide-band transmission, at its own single non-predetermined frequency, within the wide-band range. The return signals build up in intensity at a single (though not predefined) detectable frequency over ambient noise, so as to provide recognizable detection signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,873, to Hirschi et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a system to verify the location of a tube or other object inserted into the body. It incorporates a resonant electrical circuit attached to the object which resonates upon stimulation by a hand-held RF transmitter/receiver external to the body. The electromagnetic field generated due to resonance of the circuit is detected by the hand-held device, which subsequently turns on a series of LEDs to indicate to the user the direction to the target. An additional visual display indicates when the transmitter/receiver is directly above the object.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,239,724, to Doron et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a telemetry system for providing spatial positioning information from within a patient's body. The system includes an implantable telemetry unit having (a) a first transducer, for converting a power signal received from outside the body into electrical power for powering the telemetry unit; (b) a second transducer, for receiving a positioning field signal that is received from outside the body; and (c) a third transducer, for transmitting a locating signal to a site outside the body, in response to the positioning field signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,089, to Acker et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a medical probe such as a catheter, which is guided within the body of a patient by determining the relative positions of the probe relative to another probe, for example by transmitting nonionizing radiation to or from field transducers mounted on both probes. In one embodiment, a site probe is secured to a lesion within the body, and an instrument probe for treating the lesion may be guided to the lesion by monitoring relative positions of the probes. Two or more probes may be coordinated with one another to perform a medical procedure.
Passive sensors and transponders, fixed to implanted devices, can also be used for conveying other diagnostic information to receivers outside the body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,873, to Govari et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a stent adapted for measuring a fluid flow in the body of a subject. The stent contains a coil, which receives energy from an electromagnetic field irradiating the body so as to power a transmitter for transmitting a pressure-dependent signal to a receiver outside the body. In one embodiment, the transmitter is based on a tunnel diode oscillator circuit, suitably biased so as to operate in a negative resistance regime, as is known in the art.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,835 to Spillman et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an implant device that includes an integral, electrically-passive sensing circuit, communicating with an external interrogation circuit. The sensing circuit includes an inductive element and has a frequency-dependent variable impedance loading effect on the interrogation circuit, varying in relation to the sensed parameter.